Previously proposed is a walking assistance device for providing a walking assistance force to a femoral part of a user for providing a walking aid or rehabilitation training to the user who may suffer from lack of muscle force (See patent document 1, for instance). This type of walking assistance device comprises a C-shaped pelvic frame configured to be worn on the pelvic part of the user and extending from the lower back part to either side of the pelvic part of the user, a pair of power generators mounted on the parts of the pelvic frame corresponding to either side part of the pelvic part of the user, and a pair of femoral support members for transmitting the assistance force (walking assistance force) of the power generators to the corresponding femoral parts of the user.
Various femoral support members for walking assistance devices have been proposed. One of them includes a rigid semi-cylindrical shell member provided on the free end of an assistance force transmitting arm member, which is drivingly connected to a power generator, so as to surround the outer half (vastus lateralis muscle side) of the femoral part of the user. See patent document 1, for instance. There is also the one including a bifurcated stay member attached to the free end of an assistance force transmitting arm member, which is drivingly connected to a power generator, and a pair of pad members attached to the bifurcated ends of the stay members located ahead of and behind the femoral part of the user to engage the femoral part of the user from the front and back. See patent documents 2 and 3. There is also known the one including an assistance force transmitting arm having a pair of bifurcated free ends which are located ahead of and behind the femoral part of the user and a pair of rigid support plates attached to the free ends of the assistance force transmitting arm so as to engage the femoral part of the user from the front and back via a pad in each case. See patent document 4.
[Patent document 1] JP2000-166997A
[Patent document 2] JP2006-320349A
[Patent document 3] JP2006-320350A
[Patent document 4] JP2007-152035A